A Teddy A Day
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: "Everyone loves teddies!""Even aliens?" Sonny makes a Teddy plan to solve the issues between her friends and Chad. But when her friends decide to make their own plan, will teddies provail! For my lovely, sweet and completely brilliant Teddyluver! Oneshot


**AN: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY **TEDDYLUVER**! I'm NOT kidding, she is one of the NICEST, SWEETEST and FUNNIEST people on fanfic and I absolutely adore her :D I know alot of great writers have been out in force today (DancingRaindrops/Arie Jay/Willow. Heidi Erickson) and this will not measure up to theirs at ALL! But you must understand that I've only JUST finished this three minutes ago and I've been writing it late at night when I can spare the odd half hour. So yeah, I've been a little busy :P And because I've only just finished it and I need to post it today there will be plenty mistakes and a pretty crappy plot but ... I just needed to give my Teddykins SOMETHING :P So maybe when I'm not so busy I can actually write her something good ;P The way I'm snowed under at the minute, you probably won't be hearing a story from me again till October break so ... BLAME SCHOOL! :P Anyway, I love you Imp :)

**Disclaimer: **I actually do own a teddy called Sonny! It's a boy though :( Had him since I was six! lol! Oooh and I don't own SWAC :P

**A Teddy A Day **

"For the last time, I'm _not_ doing it."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

Sonny wrinkled her nose in thought. "For me?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Chad!" Sonny whined, her lip sticking out.

"Sonny, how many times? Just because we're dating, it doesn't mean I have to be BFFs with _them_."

"You don't have to be BFFs, just give them a teddy." Sonny instructed him hopefully.

"Why on earth would I give them a teddy each? I don't even like them!" He told her for the fifth time today.

"Well, what if they got you a teddy too?"

Chad relented from sighing and looked to the ceiling of his dressing room. "Sonny, this rift has been going on for too long for teddies to heal it ... it's too deep and too strong, but it will _never _get in the way of us." He took her hand tightly in his. "I won't _ever_ let that happen."

Sonny snatched back her hand from his. "Will you _quit_ acting like we're on your show?"

"Sorry babe." Chad grinned.

"Don't call me babe!"

"Sorry babe."

"Chad!"

Chad laughed and put an arm around her. "I'm kidding, milady."

"Hmm." Sonny shrugged his arm off her.

"Will you please forgive me sweetie?" He asked in his sweetest voice.

Sonny couldn't help her smile. "I'll forgive you if you give them a teddy each."

"Sonny..." Chad warned.

"Yes?"

"If I give them a teddy, will you quit So Random and come work at the Falls?"

Sonny gasped loudly. "NO!"

"Ah ... worth a shot." Chad shrugged, grinning teasingly.

"Chad, I love So Random, it's my _dream_." Sonny insisted.

"Ugh ... you don't have very inspiring dreams."

"Do you want a thump?"

"...Not really..."

"Good, so just give them a teddy and you'll make your girlfriend very happy."

Chad smirked. "I already make my girlfriend happy. Just by looking at her."

"Did you just wink at me?"

"Uh ... yeah...?"

"And don't talk to me like I'm some ... _fangirl_—"

"But you are a fangirl—"

Sonny frowned. "Not anymore!"

"Y-You stopped watching m-me?" He asked with a slight waver in his voice.

"Don't give me the puppy dog face Chad, it doesn't work."

"I think you'll find it kinda does." Chad retorted sadly, the helpless look still etched on his face.

"Stop it!" Sonny commanded.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Sonny groaned. "Chad, stop it! It doesn't work on me!"

Chad bored his eyes into hers until she finally snapped.

"FINE! I still watch it! But _don't_ tell the guys."

Chad grinned and ran a hand through her hair. "Now that's my girl."

"And _you'll _be my guy if you just give them teddies."

"I'm already your guy." Chad reminded her.

Sonny's brow furrowed in realisation. "Well ... you can be my number _one_ guy..."

"I'm not your number one guy?"

"Weeeeelll... Nico and Grady are pretty high up there..."

"_THEY'RE_ MY COMPETITION?"

Sonny nodded with a grin.

"What if I just gave a teddy to Sad Kid? I could handle her if I ran away quickly."

"That's a _start_." Sonny considered his offer. "Then you'd just have three more to give out."

"_Why_ can't I give hat boy a hat? Cheese boy some cheese. Blondie a mirror and Scary Kid some fish food. Why a _teddy_?"

"Because teddies are the basis of all love." Sonny answered with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Everyone loves teddies!" Sonny explained.

"Everyone...?"

"Yeah! Boys, girls, teenagers, elderly people, parents, toddlers ... everyone!"

"Even aliens?"

"Yep."

Chad clicked his tongue. "Have you _met_ an alien?"

"Chad, I _am_ an alien."

"YOU ARE?"

"No you idiot, but I'm pretty sure they'd love them too!"

Chad shook his head in annoyance. "How do you know if you've never met one?"

"How do you know they _don't_ if _you've_ never met one?" Sonny rounded.

"Sonny, just ... _you_ give them the teddies and say they're from me, yes?"

"_No_! I want you to so you can all be friends." Sonny pouted.

"_Why_?"

"Because I ... because you're the most important people in my life, I don't like you hating each other."

Chad shrugged. "I don't _hate_ them, just strongly dislike."

"Chad."

Chad faltered under her gaze. "Sorry..." He apologised weakly.

"Why can't you give them a chance? I'm a Random and you're _dating_ me."

"Yeah, I've _always_ liked you though..."

"Aww! Really?" Sonny cooed, touched by his confession.

" ... Um ... Yeah."

Sonny charged at Chad who luckily opened his arms just in time.

Chad stumbled back a few steps and squeaked. "Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're squeezing me _really _hard."

Sonny chuckled and released him from the hug. "Sorry."

"It's okay milady."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You're cute."

Chad blushed lightly. "You're _more_ cute."

"Good! Now go give them the teddies." Sonny instructed, pushing him towards the door.

Chad sighed loudly and took the four teddies from the table where Sonny had left them. "Urgh...fine."

...

Sonny looked around the Cafeteria anxiously, she hadn't seen Chad since their meeting this morning and he'd not been in his dressing room all day.

A flash of blonde hair passed her and she immediately caught a flustered Chad trying to escape the cafeteria.

Sonny darted over to him. "CHAD! Wait up."

Chad walked a little faster but Sonny managed to grab onto the back of his light blue shirt. "Chad?"

Chad gave a guilty start and turned around. "Uhm ... Sonny, can we talk later?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "What... why?"

"Sonny I have to go." Chad sighed through gritted teeth.

"Don't get all frustrated with me! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

Chad looked away. "Hmm ... you are."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"_Chad_."

Chad grumbled. "Will you just get off my case?"

And with that he marched away and left an open-mouthed Sonny standing in the Cafeteria alone.

"Sonny!" An eleven year old raced over to Sonny's side.

"Oh hey Zora."

"Sonny, I just saw something you wouldn't _believe_."

Sonny said nothing.

"Sonny? Sonny? SONNY?"

"Huh?" Sonny snapped out of her daze and looked down at her little friend. "What's up?"

"I uh ... I think I know why Chad's being funny with you." Zora mumbled in a small voice.

"You do?" Sonny asked quickly.

Zora nodded, her eyes not meeting Sonny's. "Come over here."

Zora led Sonny over to a nearby table and pulled out her laptop from under her arm, making sure no one else could see, she quickly sat herself down and motioned for Sonny to sit next to her.

"You know I have cameras all over your room?" Zora asked quietly.

"What?" Sonny asked in horror.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Well, I was over at Nico's and Grady's and looking through my surveillance camera on my laptop at the same time so I could monitor both rooms and ... I saw this."

Zora motioned to her laptop and Sonny leaned in to see her boyfriend locking lips with none other than her so-called friend and co-star Tawni Hart.

Sonny jumped back in her chair, unable to watch anymore. "They ... _kissed_? But ... but ... but they don't even like each other!" Sonny mumbled in shock.

Zora bit her lip. "I'm uh ... sorry Sonny."

"No, no, this isn't your fault Zora." Sonny whispered softly. "It's mine ... I-I should have seen the signs I mean ... we were talking today and ... he said he'd always secretly liked me when he pretended to hate me, maybe he pretended to hate her too..."

"Sonny?" Zora pursed her lips. "Um, I'm not normally one to get all ... caring and stuff, but ... are you alright?"

"_That's_ why he was acting all weird with me ... he wants to break up with me and ... oh my God! I'm so _stupid_."

"Sonny you're _not _stupid." Zora winced slightly. "Look, about what you saw—"

Sonny jumped up and wiped away a stray tear. "I need to go end things with him."

Zora didn't have another chance to interrupt when Sonny stormed off and her other three So Random co-stars came to congratulate her.

...

"Chad."

Chad looked up from his directors chair to see his teary-eyed girlfriend tentatively approaching him.

"Hey." Chad greeted softly. He put his script down next to him and looked up at her. "Sorry about being a bit touchy before. What's up?"

Sonny frowned. "Uhm ... why are you being nice to me?"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Because you're my girlfriend...?"

"Yeah, you can change that to _was_." Sonny found a little strength in his renewed vulnerability and put a hand on her hip.

Chad's brow furrowed. "Uhm ... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we're ... we're over." Sonny managed to maintain her unwavering voice and felt a little proud of herself. "You may be out of my league Chad Dylan Cooper—"

"I'm not out of your league." Chad protested, standing up from his chair and reaching out to grab her arm.

Sonny flinched away. "You may be out of my league, but I'm not ..." Sonny held her breath to stop herself from crying. "I-I'm..."

"Sonny, come here." Chad whispered, opening his arms.

"No! No! Um ... yeah, I have to go now. I hope you and Tawni are very happy together."

Chad groaned loudly. "What did she tell you? Because you whatever she tells you Sonny—"

"Just save it Chad. I don't care who kissed who, it looked pretty mutual to me!"

"I was in shock!" Chad protested. "I gave her the princess pink teddy and ... she must have thought I liked her or something."

Sonny looked small as she weakly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's a sign Chad. Maybe someone up there's trying to tell us or something."

"I don't care who's trying to tell us what! Just believe me please."

"Tawni's my friend Chad and she really can't stand you, I don't know if I can believe she'd do that." Sonny scratched her head in a tired voice.

"I'm your boyfriend! And I can't stand her either! I promise you Sonny."

"But you said that you liked me when you pretended to hate me—"

Chad threw up his hands in frustration. "I like you for being sweet, innocent and kind ... she's _none_ of those things!"

"But she's gorgeous! And look at all your previous girlfriends." Sonny reasoned with a wave of her arm.

"But she's not you! You're my _girlfriend_, it's you I—"

Sonny cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Correction; I was your girlfriend."

Sonny turned on her heel as quick as she could and walked away as briskly as she could, ignoring the soft calls of her name begging her to come back.

...

"She's still crying." Zora confirmed to her three co-stars, motioning them to gather around the computer to watch the surveillance camera in Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room.

"How long do you think it'll be before she gets over him?" Tawni asked softly.

"Well it's been three days and still ... nothing." Nico sighed.

Grady looked deep in thought. "How long had they been going out?"

"Around two months I think." Zora answered. "Why?"

"Well, it won't be two months till she gets over him, right?" Grady asked in a soft voice.

Nico shrugged. "How would I know?"

Someone knocked the door of Nico's and Grady's dressing room and Grady made his way over to the door.

"Kids, here you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I need you to show me that sketch you've been working on." A flustered Marshall bustled into the room. "Come on, come on, hey, where's Sonny?"

"In our dressing room." Tawni answered quietly.

"_Again_? Can't someone cheer her up?" Marshall asked in a frustrated voice. "She's been here late everyday since she and Chad broke up, she barely turns up to rehearsals and when she does she refuses to do any parts with you Tawni. What really went on?"

The four shrugged guiltily.

"W-We can make it right Marshall." Nico murmured quietly.

"You better had kids, because if this keeps going on, I don't know how much more time Sonny has on So Random."

The four gasped. "But Marshall—"

"I know kids, I know. If it were up to me, you know that Sonny would have a job here for as long as she wanted. But I'm not Mr Condour."

The co-stars nodded without another word.

Marshall returned their nod with a curt nod of his own and left the room.

"We have to get them back together." Tawni muttered reluctantly.

"That we do." Zora agreed. "Gather round."

And with that the four friends gathered around her laptop.

...

Sonny couldn't decide whether sad movies actually cheered her up or made her more depressed. She let a tear escape her as Jack told Rose to 'never let go' and tried to convince herself that she was getting teary-eyed because of the Titanic and not because of her own situation. And in retrospect, Jack and Rose had a much more tragic break up than her and Chad. That cheered her up _slightly_.

"Aren't you going to get the door Sonny?" Her mother asked her in frustration.

Sonny let her gaze linger on Jack slipping into the ocean for a while longer before shaking her head. "Nope, there isn't anyone I'd like to see."

Connie sighed and looked through the door hole. "It's Chad."

"It usually is." Sonny answered meekly.

"Well, why don't you see what he has to say?" Connie encouraged.

"Because I'm not interested. He kissed another girl. That means it's over."

Connie shook her head in disappointment. "Look Sonny, everyone makes mistakes."

"_Sonny! Open the door!"_

Sonny frowned at the new voice. "I thought you said Chad was at the door."

"_Miss Monroe! Open the door or we'll have to break it!" _

Connie, her curiosity piqued looked through the door-hole once more. "I can see Tawni ... and Grady too."

Sonny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You'd better open it then."

Connie smiled and flung the door open.

Sonny grabbed the remote and paused her film to see the five entering her apartment.

"Sonny, we're really sorry." Grady started the conversation with an apologetic smile.

"This whole thing was our fault." Nico admitted.

Sonny stood up from her place on the sofa to see her four co-stars looking at her guiltily and a nervous looking Chad standing behind them.

Tawni swallowed. "The truth is ... I kissed Chad, it wasn't the other way around."

Sonny's eyes widened, her anger suddenly transformed into shock. "_You _like Chad?"

Tawni shook her head. "No ... of course not!"

Sonny tilted her head. "Then why would you kiss him?" she asked weakly.

"It's not just her fault." Zora intervened. "We were all sick of it."

"Sick of what?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Sick of Chad taking you away from us. You're _our _Sonny and all you do lately is spend time with _him_." Nico inputted.

"What do you mean _your _Sonny?" Sonny asked pointedly.

"We mean you always help us and stuff and ... we missed you." Zora admitted.

Tawni shrugged. "So we wanted you to be _just_ ours again."

"So while I was trying to get Chad to make friends with you guys... you were trying to get rid of him?"

The four nodded guiltily.

"We're really sorry." Grady apologised quietly. "We thought that you'd eventually forgive Tawni like you usually do and ... you'd get over Chad in the same amount of time that you got over James Conroy and the vampire dude."

"Now you know the truth, I think it's our time to leave, someone here would like a word. I hope you can forgive us." Tawni smiled softly and led the other four out of Sonny's apartment. Connie followed their lead and left to go to her own room.

"Hey." Chad greeted lightly when the two were finally alone.

"Chad, I'm sorry." Sonny bit her lip and nervously looked down. "I should have listened to you but ... when I heard you'd been kissing another girl ... it just really hurt me. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Chad chuckled loudly. "I have something for you."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to dump me in a magazine or something?"

"Well technically _you_ dumped me. So it wouldn't be that." Chad teased.

Sonny pulled her ear in awkwardness. "Yeah ... sorry about that."

Chad laughed and pulled out a yellow teddy from behind him. "_This_ is for you."

"A teddy...?" Sonny asked in surprise.

"Yep. A _very_ cute friend of mine once told me that teddies are the basis of all love." Chad smirked to himself as he handed over the teddy to her.

"Thank you." Sonny answered faintly, accepting the teddy with a big smile.

"You do understand what this means, don't you?" Chad asked lightly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"That you've realised the importance of teddies?" Sonny asked with a teasing grin.

Chad took a step forward and put a gentle hand on her arm. "Oh of course, everybody loves teddies, even aliens. And that's why ... when your friends explained why Tawni kissed me, all I could think about was buying you a nice little yellow Teddy with an orange bow. To ... You know ... Show you how much I-I ... How much you mean to me."

Sonny beamed. "I love ..." Sonny trailed off. "-This teddy." Sonny added hastily.

"You should, it's named Chad Dylan Cooper the 2nd."

Sonny laughed loudly. "Well in that case, I love Chad Dylan Cooper the—"

Chad cut off the rest of her sentence with a light press of his lips to hers. "I love you too Sonny Monroe."

**AN: **Please forgive me :P Understand that this was done under pressure and I just wrote the first thing that came into my head ;D lol! Of course my inspiration was my lovely, amazing friend **Teddyluver**, know that I love you just as much as your sister Danci! :D I'd also like to give a little love to my awesome friend **Sarah**, who really helped me through some tough days at school! (: Love you guys! :D


End file.
